Return of the 50 Foot Eyesores
by Pretty in Scarlet
Summary: [Sequel to Attack of the 50 Foot Eyesores.] When Ravenwing and ShockStar's long lost sister kidnaps Tri Blade and Waverider for revenge, it's up to the other Decepticons to save them...or else.
1. And So it Begins

Title: Return of the 50 Foot Eyesores

Summary: (Sequel to 'Attack of the 50 Foot Eyesores') When Ravenwing and ShockStar's long lost sister kidnaps Tri Blade and Waverider for revenge, it's up to a handful of Decepticons to save them...or else.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada, or the characters for that matter. I do own Tri Blade. Waverider, Rica, and Mogli belong to my friend, Jaken's Angel. And this new Mary-Sue...belongs in hell. But I don't think they'd want her. Oh, and this has a Gary-Stu!

Author's Notes: I honestly feel pretty stupid. Anyone notice how many typos were in the last chapter of Attack of the 50 Foot Eyes? I'll try not to do that in this fic. (By the way...This is slightly AU because Sideways and Wheeljack are at the moon base at the same time.) Anyways, on with the fanfic!

------(Chapter One: And So it Begins...)

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful Autobot named WindFang. Her colours of pink, silver, and red suited her perfectly curved body and she had the most dazzling pair of turquoise optics. She was a powerful Autobot, and she was very tough. If anyone ever even looked at her wrong, she would have them pinned to the ground with a gun at their throat. This made her well respected among the ranks.

She lived on Cybertron with her boyfriend, Terror Ray. He was a Decepticon who had become an Autobot because he loved WindFang so much. Like his girlfriend, he was well respected and even feared. But, none the less, everyone adored the two and looked up to them. He also had amnesia, so he did not remember his life as a Decepticon.

WindFang had two young sisters. They were seeker femme twins named Ravenwing and ShockStar, and they were also loved and adored...But ShockStar was a Decepticon. She betrayed her faction and killed their father.

At the moment, WindFang was working on a report of some kind. She was rapidly typing away, her optics focused on the screen.

"WINDFANG!" A voice cried.

She whipped around and saw Terror Ray standing in the doorway.

"Love, what's the matter?" She asked.

"It's your sisters..."

"Yes, I know. They went to Earth a month ago."

"No, it's not that," Terror Ray said, sadly.

WindFang frowned. "Then what's wrong?"

"They're...dead."

"WHAT?! HOW?! WHEN?! BY WHO?!" WindFang stood up, her optics glistening with tears.

Terror Ray sighed sadly. "They were killed last month. ShockStar had been burned to death and Ravenwing was shot."

"Who did this?" WindFang growled.

"They're names are Tri Blade and Waverider."

"Their factions?"

"Decepticons."

WindFang broke down crying. "Why? Why did this happen?"

Terror Ray comforted her. "We'll make them pay. I promise."

"Good!" She hissed. "I want them to."

------

"AAAAHHH!"

Megatron normally wouldn't have been surprised to hear one of his soldiers scream. He would have just assumed Tidal Wave was trying to kill Waverider and Demolisher again. But this time, he jumped slightly and stood up from his throne. This time, it had taken him by surprise for two reasons. One: Most of the Decepticons were recharging. Two: That had been Tri Blade's scream.

He nearly ran down the hall and quickly typed in the code to open the seeker's door. When the door slid open, the others were standing next to him, interested, annoyed, and tired.

"What happened?" Demolisher asked.

Tri Blade was sitting on his recharging bed, shaking. His optics were wide and blank, and he paid little attention to the other Decepticons in his room.

Scowling, Megatron strode up to Tri Blade and smacked him.

"Snap out it, soldier!" He commanded.

"Tri Blade," Waverider said, stepping over to him. "What's wrong?"

"I...I apologize," Tri Blade said, slowly. "I had a dream..."

"So?" Sideways muttered.

"I do not dream! This is the first one I have had...ever!"

Waverider put a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

"It was strange," Tri Blade said, narrowing his optics a bit. "I saw ShockStar and Ravenwing, then they turned into two Transformers I have never seen before. One obviously transformed into some sort of sports car and the other, a motorcycle. There was a black slash across his chest plate where a Decepticon symbol used to be...An Autobot one was below it."

"How is THAT scary?" Sideways demanded.

"ShockStar," Starscream whispered.

"Oh. Never mind," Sideways said.

"It was just a dream!" Megatron said, shaking his head. "Go back to sleep."

"No." Tri Blade stood up and walked passed them. "I wish to know who they were. I am going to go through those files we received from Cybertron, if you do not mind."

Megatron shrugged. "Go ahead, but I didn't expect you to until tomorrow."

"I will do it now."

"Suit yourself!" Starscream said. "I, personally, need to recharge."

"Date with Alexis?" Wheeljack asked, flatly.

"How else do I spend my weekends?" Starscream shut off one optic to wink, then turned and walked to his room.

"C'mon, Cy," Waverider yawned. "Let's go back to your room."

"Okay." Cyclonus glanced at Demolisher. "Want to come with us?"

"No, thank you," Demolisher muttered, heading to his room.

Eventually, Megatron was the only one in Tri Blade's room. He wondered why Tri Blade didn't use his computer, but when he looked closer, he saw the computer was smashed. There was glass all over the floor, along with shards of metal.

He walked over to a panel on the wall and flipped the cover open. He typed something in and the lights came on.

His optics widened and he gasped. There were dents all over the wall and several puddles of energon were on the Tri Blade's bed.

"Primus, what the..."

His optics widened in shock when they caught sight of a message written on the wall in energon...

It read: _You will pay for what you did to ShockStar and Ravenwing._

------

Tri Blade's red optics slowly came online. He sat up and looked over at the others in the room, confused.

"What happened?" He asked.

"That's what we want to know," Sideways muttered.

"Huh?"

"I found you unconscious in the throne room. You were damaged," Megatron explained.

"I do not recall sustaining any injury," Tri Blade said, frowning. He stood up and walked passed the others to his room.

"...WHAT THE SLAG HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?!"

Megatron narrowed his optics. "You mean you didn't do this?"

The pyromaniac seeker turned around and looked at him in surprise. "Why would I write _that?"_ He asked, pointing to the message.

"Point taken," Starscream said. "But if you didn't know your computer was busted, why didn't you use it earlier?"

"Simple, I didn't download the files onto it," Tri Blade answered, shrugging.

Waverider glanced at the message. "I don't get it. Why would anyone care about those two? And how did someone get into the base without any alarms going off?"

"Perhaps an Autobot?" Thrust suggested.

"They hate those two bimbos as much as we do," Demolisher reminded.

Sideways walked over to Tri Blade's computer...or what was left of it. He then looked over the dents in the wall.

"We would have heard something if there had been a struggle," he pointed out.

"Then how did all this happen?" Tri Blade asked, his shoulders slumping.

"Dunno," Cyclonus murmured.

"...Tri Blade, did you figure out who you saw in your dream?" Waverider asked.

"No, I did not."

"Hmm..." She looked around the room. "This is interesting..."

"Hardly!" Starscream said, crossing his arms. "This is just plain weird!"

Tri Blade cast another glance at the words written in his own energon. He shuddered and looked back at the others.

"I will clean this up," he said, smiling weakly. "And then I will..."

"No," Megatron held a hand to silence him. "you will not work on those files. Sideways can."

"All right, Lord Megatron," Tri Blade said.

Sideways slipped out of the room and walked off to a computer.

'I have no idea how this happened...' He thought. 'But I intend to find out. If any of those perfect twits show up it will interfere with my plotting!'

He opened the file and scanned through all of the new recruits who had entered the faction. He scowled as he looked them over, and all of them looked nothing like what Tri Blade had described.

"So it's safe to say the Decepticon he saw has been a traitor for a long time..."

Growling, he closed of the file and accidentally opened ShockStar's. His optics widened as he scrolled down and saw...

"Oh dear Primus..."

------

"ShockStar and Ravenwing have a WHAT?!" Megatron demanded.

"You heard me, sir. They have a long lost sister."

"If she is long lost, how did anyone know to include her in the file?" Tri Blade asked.

"I don't know. You should know by now that everything about those two was clichéd!" Sideways muttered. "Anyways, I saw that their sister has a bond mate named Terror Ray, so I looked him up..."

"What did you find?" Megatron asked.

"Terror Ray is indeed a traitor. During an attack, he gained amnesia and ShockStar's sister, WindFang found him. They...fell in love at first sight...and he became an Autobot."

Starscream shook his head. "That still doesn't explain how Tri Blade's room was nearly destroyed."

Sideways narrowed his optics. "I'm getting to that! Terror Ray has a telepathic ability that allows him to enter dreams and manipulate them, making them come true in reality."

"Oooo, like Freddy Krueger!" Cyclonus said.

They all stared at him.

"Never mind," Cyclonus muttered.

Tri Blade frowned. "What are we supposed to do, then?"

"I have no idea," Sideways admitted. "They obviously want revenge for ShockStar and Ravenwing."

"Wait a second..." Waverider looked up. "Ravenwing killed ShockStar, but Tri Blade is the one who burned her to a crisp...and I'm the one who fired the Requiem Blaster at Ravenwing, so..."

Cyclonus latched onto her into a hug. "I will protect you!" He said.

"...I feel safe now," Waverider said, flatly.

Suddenly, the Mini-con alarm went off.

"Um..." Tri Blade walked over to the computer in the throne room. "It's in...a mountainous region. I'll type in the coordinates and meet you in the warp room."

"Let's go!" Megatron said, leading the way.

Tri Blade watched them go, then turned back to the computer. He would have been able to do this in the warp room if Tidal Wave hadn't blown up the controls while chasing Demolisher around the base. When he finished, he turned to catch up with the others, but stopped when a figure blocked his way.

"What the..." Tri Blade backed up and reached for his flamethrower, but something connected with the back of his head and he went offline.

"What do you want me to do with him?" A male voice asked.

"Take her back to the lair. I'll get the other one."

"Will you be all right on your own?"

"Of course. Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I need protecting!"

"I know. I worry about you, though, my love."

"...Fine. Just get him to the lair and I'll capture Waverider."

"Right away."

Tri Blade and his captor vanished.

The female smirked.

"Your next, Waverider!" She began to walk out of the room and suddenly tripped on a piece of debris.

She quickly stood up and looked around to make sure no one had seen that.

"I'll avenge you, my sisters..."

------

"Where is he?" Starscream asked, impatiently.

"We're ready to go!" Wheeljack said. "He should be here by now!"

"I say we leave without him!" Thrust sneered.

"He is right, Lord Megatron. Surly Tri Blade with catch up in a bit," Demolisher agreed.

Megatron frowned. "Fine. Waverider, go and make sure he's alright. Meet us at the location of the Mini-con."

"Yes, sir!"

Waverider ran out of the room and the others warped off.

As she walked down the hall, she realized just how creepy the base was when no one else was around. She glanced down at the blaster on her wrist before rounding a corner and stopping dead in her tracks.

"What was that?" She turned around when she heard a noise behind her. "Tri, that you?"

Stepping slowly towards the noise, she aimed to fire.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She let out a long scream when something brushed passed her leg. Optics wide, she looked down and...

"Oh, Mogli! It's just you."

Waverider sighed in relief and turned around, crashing into someone.

"Tri Blade, where were..." She trailed off when her optics caught sight of an Autobot insignia standing out against large metal breasts. For a second, she almost thought it was Ravenwing, but when she looked closer, she saw an Autobot that obviously transformed into a sports car. She made a move to attack, but instantly went offline when a fist collided with her face. She slumped over and the Autobot carelessly kicked her to make sure she was unconscious.

"This was too easy," she said, smirking. "And all surveillance cameras have been fried. They won't even know what happened."

Laughing a beautiful laugh, she warped out and took Waverider with her.

Forget surveillance cameras...Mogli has seen the whole thing.

He frantically beeped and ran around in circles until he crashed into a wall and was knocked out.

And so it began...

------

A/N: I wasn't going to make a sequel, but then I got the idea of having the first Mary-Sues have a long lost sister, then I got even more ideas, so I decided to go ahead and write this! Anyways, there will be more humor in the next chapter. I have a bit of writer's block and couldn't think of much funny stuff.


	2. How Bamboozling!

Title: Return of the 50 Foot Eyesores

Summary: (Sequel to 'Attack of the 50 Foot Eyesores) When Ravenwing and ShockStar's long lost sister kidnaps Tri Blade and Waverider for revenge, it's up to a handful of Decepticons to save them...or else.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or the characters...however, Tri Blade is my char and Waverider, Rica, and Mogli belong to Jaken's Angel.

Author's Notes: I apologize if this chapter seems rushed and pointless. -.- I have made a bad habit of doing that. Thanks so much for the reviews! Hopefully this chapter will have more humor than the first one.

------(Chapter Two: How Bamboozling!)

When Waverider came back online she found herself inside a cave, shackled to one of the stone walls. It was absolutely freezing and she knew it had to be an effect WindFang had on her. After all, space was colder than any place on Earth and temperature had never bothered her before. She instantly decided she didn't like being cold. Her alloy flesh stung and it felt as though all the energon in her body had frozen solid...it was not a good feeling.

She glanced up and saw Tri Blade was cuffed to the wall across from her. His legs were crossed and there was a scuff mark on his silver cheek. She could see a thin trail of energon dripping down from his lip and it looked like it had frozen.

"What happened to you?" Waverider asked, quietly.

Tri Blade lifted his gaze from the floor and stared at her.

"I had a disagreement with Terror Ray and he smacked me," he said with a shrug.

"Disagreement? About what?"

"We argued. He would not believe me when I told him we did not kill ShockStar and Ravenwing. He said that Ravenwing would never harm her sister and ShockStar would never trip even if a human threw a rock at her."

Chuckling, Waverider leaned back against the stone wall.

"And were are our captors now?" She asked.

"I am not sure...WindFang was not here when I came online and I have not seen Terror Ray since our argument."

"Ah, well then...Any idea how we get out of here?"

"No. They have obviously removed our weapons..." Tri Blade looked down at were his flamethrower would have been and frowned.

It was then Waverider noticed the blaster on her wrist was gone and so was the cannon that had been strapped to her left shoulder.

"...I am cold," Waverider said, banging her head back against the stone wall.

"So am I," Tri Blade muttered. "I don't like being cold."

"Neither do I."

"Do you think they noticed we're gone yet?"

"Um...I dunno," Waverider admitted. "Surly Cyclonus has."

"All I know is that if they don't show up to save us, I am going to severely hurt them," Tri Blade said.

"How blunt of you."

"Don't tell me you aren't going to do the same!"

She smirked a bit. "They'll come...I hope."

------

"Waverider, Tri Blade, we're back!" Wheeljack called.

"Where are they?" Starscream asked.

"More importantly, why didn't they warp down to help us?" Sideways said, looking around. "We _did_ tell Waverider to meet us, didn't we?"

"Hmm..." Demolisher frowned. "There's no sign of them."

"MOGLI!" They all turned around and saw Tidal Wave holding his beloved Mini-con in the palm of his hand.

The small Transformer was unconscious but it looked as though he was slowly waking up. His red visor suddenly lit up and he jumped his feet, frantically waving his arms about and beeping rapidly.

Megatron listened and his optics widened when he finally understood what the panicked Mini-con was saying. He snatched Mogli from Tidal Wave's hand and all but crushed him in his strong grip.

"What do you mean they're gone?!" He snarled, scowling at him.

"Beep...wheedle...BEEP!" The Mini-con shrieked.

"THEY WERE **_WHAT_**?!" Megatron and Cyclonus exclaimed in unison.

"What did he say?" Wheeljack asked.

"Tri Blade and Waverider have been kidnapped," Starscream translated.

Cyclonus grabbed Mogli and shook him. "Who took them?! Was it WindFang?! WAS IT?!"

"Cyclonus!" Tidal Wave scolded, snatching the now frightened Mini-con away from him. "Tidal Wave does not appreciate you attacking our son!"

There was a pause and everyone stared at him. Starscream could have sworn he heard a cricket chirping in the background.

"...Just ask the slaggin' Mini-con who took Waverider," Demolisher said.

"Beep, beep!"

"So it was WindFang!" Megatron hissed. "Does Waverider still have that experimental tracking device we gave her?"

"She should," Demolisher answered.

"Good. Thrust, see if you can find them. NOW."

"Yes, sir!" Thrust immediately got to work.

Five minutes later, he had located Waverider and Tri Blade.

"Where are they?" Megatron demanded.

Starscream leaned over Thrust and looked at the screen.

"That's Antarctica. Alexis told me there are very few humans there...So it's no wonder that's where they chose their hideout to be."

"I don't care why they chose it!" Megatron snapped. "Just send the coordinates to warp room!"

"Lord Megatron, with all do respect...I don't think you, Starscream, Thrust, or Cyclonus should go," Sideways said.

"And why not?"

"Remember what happened when ShockStar and Ravenwing were around? What if you end like that again? What good will you be?"

Sighing heavily, Megatron slumped down into his throne.

"I suppose you're right..." He lifted his optics to Sideways, Wheeljack, Tidal Wave, and Demolisher. "But if you fail to bring them back you are going wish you were never created! NOW GO!"

"Me thinks he's worried about Tri Blade," Demolisher said, as they headed to the warp room.

"Like he's ever going to admit _that_," Wheeljack snorted.

"Whatever. Let's just get them back here before Megatron kills us," Sideways said.

"Can Mogli come, too?" Tidal Wave asked.

"Uh..." Demolisher glanced back at him. "Sure."

------

WindFang walked across the arctic desert and the snow falling around her made her look even more beautiful. Despite the fact she was so tall and heavy, she barely left footprints in the snow. She sauntered into the cave and saw that Tri Blade and Waverider were awake. Smiling, she walked up to them, her movements swift and graceful.

"I see you're awake," she said, her voice echoing off the stone walls.

"Congratulations, you're not blind!" Waverider said, sarcastically.

She huffed and folded her arms over her large chest.

"Why aren't we dead already?" Waverider asked. "If you want revenge for your sisters, why didn't you just kill us back at the base?"

"Trust me...It was temping," WindFang said with a dramatic sigh. "But I have plans for you two."

"Really?" Waverider mocked interest. "And what, pray tell, are your plans?"

"I'll tell you in time!" Then she pranced out of the cave.

"She is unpleasantly pleasant," Tri Blade said, twitching. He suddenly sneezed. "Gah, slag it's cold!"

Waverider shivered a bit and uttered a small hiss. She shifted into a more comfortable position and drew her legs to her chest.

"I hope the others get here soon," she said, frowning. "I miss Cyclonus..."

Tri Blade scowled. "How can you stand that?"

"Stand what? Being his bond mate?"

"No! How can you stand romance _at all_?"

"Huh? But I thought you liked Megatron..."

"I do!" Tri Blade said, blushing a bit. He shook his head and his cheeks returned to their normal colour. "But romance is for the weak minded."

"Well, _excuse me_!" Waverider said, fiddling with her shackles.

He sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. You and I both know I'm not normally mean. It's WindFang's fault!"

"I believe you," Waverider said. "So...What do we do until someone comes to save us?"

"...1,000 bottles of energon on the wall, 1,000 bottles of energon. You take one down, pass it around, 999 bottles of energon on the wall!"

"...Forget I ask!" She groaned.

------

"I don't like this place!" Wheeljack complained.

"None of us do, so quite whining!" Sideways snapped.

"Stop fighting, you're frightening Mogli!" Tidal Wave said.

Demolisher glanced back at Wheeljack and Tidal Wave. "I don't get it," he said.

"Get what?" Wheeljack asked.

"Last time we dealt with Transformers like these, you two disappeared. Why didn't you this time?"

Sideways looked around the frozen wilderness. "Simple. WindFang and Terror Ray aren't looking for a perfect world like the other ones were. They just want revenge."

"Oh..." Demolisher nodded. "That makes sense.

"How are we supposed to find them in this blizzard?!" Wheeljack exclaimed.

Sideways scowled. "Don't ask me! Wait...do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Demolisher asked.

"It sounds like...singing!" Sideways said.

"Oh, dear Primus, please tell me it isn't WindFang!" Wheeljack groaned.

"No, it isn't...Follow me!" Sideways took off and the others followed. "It's getting louder! It must be coming from that cave up ahead!"

They ran up to it and stopped at the mouth of the cave. They heard someone singing and it sounded like Tri Blade.

"20 bottles of energon on the wall, 20 bottles of energon! You take one down, pass it around, 19 bottles of energon on the wall!"

"AHA! We found you!" Demolisher said.

"It's a good thing you were singing, Tri Blade!" Wheeljack explained.

"Ha!" Tri Blade smirked and looked at Waverider. "And you wanted me to stop at 548!"

"Come one, we'll get you out of here!" Demolisher and Sideways quickly freed the two.

Tri Blade stood up and rushed over to the back of the cave. He grabbed his flamethrower and cuddled it before he strapped it back to his leg. Waverider quickly attached her weapons and then they walked back to others.

"Thanks, you guys!" Waverider said, smiling.

"Let's just go," Wheeljack said, as they warped out.

Terror Ray watched them go from his hiding place in the shadows.

"You won't get away that easily," he muttered before disappearing.

------

"Wavy!" Cyclonus said, grabbing her in a tight embrace. "You're okay!"

"Yep!" She kissed his nose.

"Want to join?" Cyclonus asked, looking over at Demolisher.

"Will you quit asking me that?" Demolisher said.

Tri Blade shyly glanced at Megatron and quickly turned away when he looked at him.

"What happened to your face?" He asked.

"Nothing really, Lord Megatron," Tri Blade answered.

Megatron walked over to him and wiped the frozen energon from his chin.

"If you say so," he murmured, walking away.

Tri Blade blushed.

"You know they aren't just going to let you leave," Sideways said.

The seeker turned around.

"I am aware of that."

Sideways leaned against the wall.

"They'll be back for you."

Suddenly, the sound of explosions came from outside.

"Told you."

Megatron scowled. "Waverider, Tri Blade, you stay here. Everyone else, come with me!"

They ran out of the throne room.

"...Why do I get the feeling something is standing behind me?" Waverider asked.

"Probably because WindFang is," Tri Blade answered.

"Oh. Darn it." She feel to the floor, unconscious.

"You won't escape this time," WindFang hissed, lunging at Tri Blade.

Tri Blade caught her by the forearms and delivered a kicked to her stomach that sent her flying over him.

He stood back up and pulled out his flamethrower, but WindFang was faster. She kicked the weapon out of his hands and then punched him, hard. He went offline and fell next to Waverider.

WindFang kicked the flamethrower aside and grabbed both of the two Decepticons before she vanished.

"Tri Blade, Waverider...Terror Ray left and...Oh, slag it!" Starscream said.

"UGH! WHY DID WE LEAVE THEM ALONE?!" Megatron growled.

"I blame WindFang," Thrust muttered.

"Sir, they got Waverider and Tri Blade!" Cyclonus cried. "We've been bamboozled!"

Megatron stared blank at him. "_Bamboozled_? What kind of word is that, you imbecile?!"

"Get ready to warp back to the cave!" Demolisher said.

"There's a problem with that..." Sideways said.

"What?" Cyclonus asked.

"That!" Sideways pointed at their computer...it had been blown up.

Megatron clenched his hands into tight fists. "This wouldn't be a problem if Tidal Wave hadn't smash the controls in the warp room! How long will take you to fix this?"

"Too long," Starscream said. "They could be dead by the time we're done. It won't take near as long to fix the one in the warp room."

"Then go fix it!" Megatron snarled. "Why did we leave them alone?!"

------

"Uh...What happened?" Waverider groaned as her vision cleared. She found that she was strapped to a metal table, and so was Tri Blade. "What's going on?!"

Terror Ray and WindFang laughed.

"Remember my plans...?" WindFang said. "Well, you'll know soon enough."

Cackling, they left the room.

Tri Blade glanced over at Waverider.

"How bamboozling!" He said.

-----

A/N: I think I got rid of my writers' block! Yay! (dances) Please review! I'm not quite sure when I'll update, because I like writing long chapters in these fics and I don't have very many ideas...I know what WindFang's said plans are, but I don't know what to do until she reveals them. Any ideas? I'd really appreciate it! See you next chapter! Byez for now!


	3. Origin of Mogli

Title: Return of the 50 Foot Eyesores

Summary: (Sequel to 'Attack of the 50 Foot Eyesores') When Ravenwing and ShockStar's long lost sister kidnaps Tri Blade and Waverider for revenge, it's up to a handful of Decepticons to save them...or else.

Disclaimer: I only own Tri Blade and Sky Rocket and Waverider, Night Tide, Rica, Mogli, and Starburst belong to my friend. (Jeez she has a lot characters!)

Author's Notes: Bwahahaha. Thanks for the ideas!! Now I know what to do until WindFang reveals her plans...(cackles) Oh, and thanks for the reviews. (By ze way, there ish one tiny curse word in this chapter. Nothing that bad though. You'll obviously notice it when you see it.) Okay, originally, I was going to update this soon, but I wanted to get one more chapter up before I go back to school...And I go back to school this Friday. Since I'm finally free of my evil music teacher, I am happy! Er...............on with the fanfic.

------(Chapter Three: Origin of Mogli)

"Are you done yet?" Megatron asked.

"No, Lord Megatron," Thrust answered.

"Are you done yet?"

"No..."

"Are you done yet?"

"NO!"

"Oh. What are you doing?"

Starscream laughed quietly as he connected a few wires. Megatron was obviously worried about Tri Blade, but as Wheeljack had said earlier, there was no way he was ever going to admit that, no matter _how_ obvious it was. In most cases, Starscream would be taunting Megatron about this, but who was he to say anything? After all, he was the one going out with a human. But then...He _wasn't_ the one who was supposed to be a cold tyrant. Megatron even hinting he liked someone was a very rare thing. How the pyromaniac did this, he would never know.

"It should be another hour, _Mighty_ Megatron," Starscream said.

"Beep?" Mogli asked.

"Yes, I was being saracastic," Starscream muttered.

Wheeljack glanced at the Mini-con.

"What kind of name for a Mini-con is 'Mogli' anyways?" He asked.

Cyclonus snorted. "Oh, that's right...you weren't here yet when it happened."

Demolisher scowled at the memory.

"I remember it like it was yesterday," Tidal Wave sighed.

His dreamy expression made Cyclonus shuddered, especially when Tidal Wave winked at him. There wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that he would **ever** even consider being bond mates with him. He loved Waverider, they had been bonded over a hundred years, and he had a feeling Demolisher was warming up to him...

"Well?" Wheeljack asked, impatiently.

"Okay, okay!" Cyclonus said, snapping out of his thoughts. "It all started about a month before you came along. We were out on a our usual Mini-con run and..."

(Flashback)

"Haha! Tidal Wave, I found it! I found it!" Cyclonus declared, picking up the Mini-con panel and dancing around.

"_Let Tidal Wave see!" Tidal Wave said, walking over to him. He grabbed the Mini-con and it activated in his hand. _

"_Beep, beep?"_

"_Ahh, he called me mommy!" Tidal Wave said._

_Cyclonus stared at him and took a step back. He grinned nervously at the way the other Deception was looking at him._

"_So, huh, what's his name?"_

"_MOGLI!" Tidal Wave declared. "I am his mommy."_

"_That's great," Cyclonus said, sarcastically. "And I'm his daddy."_

"_Oh, Cyclonus!" _

"..._GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

(End Flashback)

"Yep. That's what happened," Cyclonus said.

"Was Waverider already here?" Wheeljack asked.

"Nope. She came along two days later. Boy, was Tidal Wave mad!" Cyclonus frowned.

(Flashback)

"Hey, there!" A femme voice said.

_The Decepticons looked up and saw a female Transformer. She was smirking, obviously smug that she had just located a Mini-con._

"_Beep, wheedle!" _

"_Night Tide, huh?" She looked at the small black and midnight blue Mini-con._

"..._No way!" Cyclonus stared up at her, optics wide. "WAVERIDER!"_

"..._CYCLONUS!" Putting Night Tide on her shoulder, she jumped down and embraced him._

"_Cyclonus...? Who is she?" Tidal Wave asked._

"_Everyone, this Waverider! She's my bond mate!"_

"_WHAT?!"_

(End Flashback)

"What's the matter with you?" Sideways asked, looking at Starscream.

"You think more people would like _me_...But Cyclonus has THREE people after him!" Starscream sighed.

"So? Alexis would kill you if you liked anyone else," Demolisher pointed out.

Wheeljack glanced at him. "And how did Tidal Wave react when he learned Cyclonus likes you?"

Demolisher groaned. "It happened a week before you came alone..."

(Flashback)

Cyclonus, Waverider, and Demolisher sat on the floor. They were bored and had nothing better to do then sit in the throne room and annoy Megatron. Tidal Wave was lurking in the shadows, scowling at Waverider now and then. She had an energon cube in her hand, as did Cyclonus. What better way to pass time than to get drunk?

"..._We should have a threesome," Cyclonus said, suddenly._

_Waverider spit out her energon. _

"_WHAT?!" She coughed._

"..._I beg your pardon!" Demolisher said, extremely embarrassed._

"_Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" Cyclonus insisted._

"_You...are...sick!" Waverider said, also embarrassed. "Demolisher and I are just friends!"_

_Demolisher scooted away from Cyclonus. "Get help."_

"_Ah, please?" Cyclonus begged._

"_NO!" Demolisher and Waverider said, in unison._

"_Aww...Darn."_

"_TIDAL WAVE MUST DEFEND CYCLONUS! TIDAL WAVE WILL ATTACK!"_

_Demolisher stared at Cyclonus. "I hate you," he said flatly, before climbing to his feet and running for his life._

(End Flashback)

"Mogli needed a daddy!" Tidal Wave protested.

"You can be his mother and father!" Demolisher said.

"...Are you _jealous_?" Wheeljack asked, optics widening a bit.

"No...No, I..."

Cyclonus grinned and stood up.

"Darling, I knew you loved me!"

"AHH! NOT AGAIN!" Demolisher screamed, running out of the room with Cyclonus on his tail.

"CYCLONUS, COME BACK!" Tidal Wave cried, chasing after them.

"Well, now that they're gone, maybe I can get some work done!" Starscream muttered.

"Are you done yet?" Megatron questioned.

"NO!"

------

Megatron sighed as he sat down in his throne. In his opinion, things were taking far too long. Tidal Wave was lucky that he hadn't killed him already, since this was partly his fault. The only reason he hadn't was because he needed every one of his men to save Tri Blade and Waverider.

'They had better be unharmed,' he thought, feeling quite frustrated.

_They?_ A small voice in the back of his head asked. _You mean Tri Blade..._

'Who are you?' Megatron thought.

_I'm your conscience!_ The voice exclaimed.

'Then where the slag have you been all my life? Aren't you supposed to tell me to do the _right thing_?'

_I was on vacation. Florida is wonderful this time of year._

'Well...go away! I don't like you.'

_Megatron, I'm offended._

'Good.'

_I see we have some work to do..._

'No, we don't. Go away.'

_Megs, if you wanna save your little boyfriend, you have to----_

'HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!'

_Gee, sure could've fooled me._

'...I am going to go find Sideways and have him remove you!'

_Now, you know that's wrong!_

'SHUT UP!'

_Well, I can see I'm not wanted. I'm going to France!_

"Well..." Megatron twitched. "That was weird."

"Lord Megatron!" He heard Demolisher call. "Come quickly!"

Megatron jumped up and ran out of the room.

"What? Are you finished?!" He demanded.

"No...What do we do with him?" Cyclonus asked, thumb pointing to an unconscious Tidal Wave.

"Just leave him there," Megatron sighed. "Starscream, how much longer?"

"Half hour, tops," Starscream said, not looking up from his work.

"Beep?"

"Mogli, will you...Oh, it's you!" Megatron knelt down and picked the red and black Mini-con up. "You're Tri Blade's Mini-con...Sky Rocket, am I correct?"

Sky Rocket nodded. "Wheedle?"

"He'll be back soon," Demolisher promised. "We're almost ready to warp to Earth and save him and Waverider."

"Run along, now," Megatron sighed, placing him back on the ground.

And then there was silence. Everyone, aside from Tidal Wave who was still offline, watched Starscream and Thrust repairing the control panel. They moved quickly, attempting to repair the machine as soon as possible so they could save their comrades and put an end to Megatron's continuous asking of the question, "Are you done yet?"

"When they are done, you might want to stay here again," Sideways suggested, glancing at Megatron.

For a moment, Megatron was silent. He watched Starscream and Thrust, and didn't even crack a smile when Starscream used Thrust's pointed head as a screwdriver.

"No. We should all go. I don't care if I get infected by that ninny's poison! I must save Tri Blade...oh, slag...did I say that out loud?"

"You did, sir," Sideways said.

"If you tell Tri Blade, I will maim you."

Sideways nodded. "Not a word," he promised.

"Before we go back to Antarctica, we need to make a quick stop. We need all the help we can get."

Demolisher frowned. "You mean..."

------

Rica looked up from her game of cards with her Mini-con, Starburst.

"Why do I get the feeling that isn't natural?" She asked Alexis, pointing at Optimus who was yelling at Rad and Carlos for no reason.

"Probably because it isn't," Alexis said. "We did kill Ravenwing and ShockStar, didn't we?"

"As far as I know, we did. Should we call the Decepticons?"

"Do you think we need more proof?"

"..._That_ is proof enough!" Rica exclaimed, eyes wide.

Alexis turned around and fell out her seat laughing.

Scavenger was...pink. Blurr was wearing bows. Sideswipe wasn't attempting to hug anyone.

"...C'mon, let's go!" Alexis said, standing.

Rica rushed over to the boys and dragged them away from Optimus.

------

Megatron had had enough waiting. He wasn't normally an impatient person, at least he didn't think he was...Anyways, that was beside the point. The point was Waverider and Tri Blade were in danger, and if they didn't act soon, who knew what WindFang and Terror Ray would do to them...?

Starscream was still working. He was also using Thrust's head as a screwdriver again. Cyclonus was the only one who seemed amused, and even then, not as much as he usually would. It was obvious he was worried about Waverider. Not even hitting on Demolisher helped.

While Demolisher seemed revealed that Cyclonus was leaving him alone, he also wished Waverider was back. He didn't care about her in the same way Cyclonus did, but he still missed her. They had been friends even before she arrived on Earth...They had been quite the notorious trio when they had been younger. That was before she and Cyclonus fell in love, and when they grew up a bit more, become bonded. Demolisher had to admit, he had liked Waverider a little bit more than a friend all those years ago, but he didn't feel that way now. They were just friends. And Cyclonus...well, Demolisher was still his friend, but that didn't stop the helicopter Transformer from scaring the slag out of him.

'I was so afraid that those two falling in love would tear us apart and we wouldn't be friends anymore...' Demolisher thought, glancing at Cyclonus. 'And now look. The idiot wants a threesome!'

"Are you done yet?" Megatron asked.

"No," Starscream muttered.

"Are you done yet?"

"No..."

"Are you done yet?"

"Yes."

"Are you...Wait, did you say yes?"

"I did!" Starscream stood up. "It's finished! I have the coordinates set for the Autobot base. I'll sneak in and get the kids, then we'll rendezvous in Antarctica."

"Fine. Get going," Megatron ordered.

Starscream warped out then Thrust set in the new coordinates.

"All set," Thrust said.

"Let's go, Decepticons!" Megatron exclaimed.

------

"Starscream!" Alexis whispered. "What are you doing here?!"

"ShockStar's older sister and her bond mate kidnapped Tri Blade and Waverider. We need your help!"

"Where are they?"

"Antarctica."

"...Human sidekicks, suit up!" Carlos declared.

They pulled on their tacky jumpsuits and Alexis readied the warp room.

"CHARGE!" Carlos said.

"Sweetie?"

"Yes, Rica?"

"Shut up."

"Yes'm....ATTTTTAAAAACK!"

Rica raised an eyebrow. "Let's just go."

------

A/N: 0-0 In the process of writing this, me and my sister started doing the tango. And then I started chasing her on a stick horse and she screamed "Don't eat me, I'm just an extra!" And then she tripped on a rug. Weird things happen when I'm hyper. So...Review now...? I'm going to go pass out in the living room for awhile because I didn't get much sleep last night.

To Schizoid Mouse: Okay, okay, I'll make a mysterious character. :P Do you want him to be an original character or someone who's already in the series? Should he be like Terror Ray and be totally perfect? I'll put him in the next chapter.


	4. WindFang's Plan

Title: Return of the 50 Foot Eyesores

Summary: (Sequel to 'Attack of the 50 Foot Eyesores') When Ravenwing and ShockStar's long lost sister kidnaps Tri Blade and Waverider for revenge, it's up to a handful of Decepticons to save them...or else.

Disclaimer: By now, I think you get the idea. :P

Author's Notes: At first, I wasn't sure of how to add a mysterious hero in...But I got an idea. Hopefully it works out with the plot. Not much longer now and you'll know what WindFang is up to! Thanks for the reviews. (runs off to plot world domination so you can read in peace)

------(Chapter Four: WindFang's Plan)

He crept silently along the walls of the cave, sticking to the shadows as he walked. His black and grey armor helped him blend in, and he doubted even the great WindFang could see him...He was here for revenge. WindFang had been his life long enemy, even though he hadn't known her for even _half_ of her life...

'It ends here...' He thought, darkly.

Taking an unnecessary deep breath since Transformer didn't need to breath, he crept deeper into the cave. To his knowledge, WindFang and Terror Ray had two captives...He had to save them. It would go against his code of honor to leave them.

'She will pay...'

As he approached the main chamber of the maze like cave, he heard voices. He leaned against the wall, kneeling so he wouldn't be visible.

"How do we get out of here?" A female voice groaned.

A shift of metal. Whoever she was talking to shrugged.

"It is sooo cold!" She complained.

A silence. The one who hadn't spoken yet was frowning.

"Are you ever listening to me?!"

"Forgive me, Waverider. I am thinking." A male voice.

Smirking, the hidden figure stood up.

So, WindFang had captives...How cowardly of her! Being the noble person that he was, he was determined to save them...at all costs. Who was he to leave two innocent Transformers at the mercy as one so powerful as WindFang? It was barbaric! She and Terror Ray would suffer greatly for this.

Standing, he vanished.

(Flashback)

"We'll always be together, won't we?" WindFang asked, frowning.

"_Of course," the other Transformer said. "I love you. I will never abandon you."_

"_Promise?"_

"_You have my word as a charming, sophisticated, and rather dashing Decepticon," he said, kissing her gently._

_-Two Years Later-_

_He stared at WindFang in shock, his optics wide in horror._

"_You said you loved me..." _

"_I would **never** love a Decepticon!" She laughed, and gracefully twirled around to glare in him. "I was using you. Now I know everything there is to know about the Decepticon defenses! Fool...How could I love you?"_

_-One Month Later-_

"_What's your name?" WindFang asked, gently helping the wounded Transformer up._

"_I...I don't know," he answered._

"_You're a Decepticon!" She said, suddenly._

"_Is that a bad thing?"_

"_Oh dear...Come, on. I'll take you back to my base. We'll fix you up."_

"_Terror Ray."_

"_Huh?"_

"_My name is Terror Ray."_

"_I'm WindFang..."_

_Among the shadows, a figure was hidden. He scowled at WindFang, optics ablaze with fury._

"_I thought you said you could never love a Decepticon," he hissed. Then he was gone._

(End Flashback)

Tri Blade stared up at the ceiling of the cave. How long had he and Waverider been here? Where were the other Decepticons? And more importantly, what did WindFang have planned for them?

'Enough questions,' he thought. 'There must some way to escape...'

"Are you even listening to me?!" Waverider demanded.

"Forgive me, Waverider," he sighed. "I was thinking."

"About what?"

"How to get out of here."

"Good luck. Unless the others show up anytime soon, we're stuck here." She scowled and looked at the way she was being restrained, distastefully. "I feel like slaggin' experiment...Or maybe one of the aliens they do an autopsy on in science fiction movies."

"You watch to much television!" Tri Blade said. "Besides, you do autopsies on _dead_ bodies. You aren't dead."

"Not yet, anyways," WindFang said, suddenly coming into the room. Her beauty seemed to like up the cave...And it was blinding Tri Blade.

Waverider growled. "So, when do you intend on revealing your plans?"

"Not much longer now," she said, flashing a dazzling smile. "I just came to make sure you haven't escaped...After all, your friends are here."

Tri Blade lifted his head as much as he could and looked at her. "Are they really?"

"Yes, they are. Here...here's a little something that you can watch while I'm busy!"

WindFang hit a switch on the wall and a screen came down. It flickered, and then the image of the Decepticons and the human kids appeared. They were walking down one of the many passages in the cave, more than likely lost.

"...Change channels," Tri Blade said, dropping his head back down.

"Don't you want to watch them try to save you?"

"No!" Waverider snapped. "Do you think we _want_ to be reminded that were going to die?!"

"You do not trust your friends?"

"Hardly," Tri Blade muttered.

"This it not right!" WindFang exclaimed. "Friends should always trust each other, no matter what!"

"Oh, Primus," Waverider sighed. "_Another_ friendship speech. Tri Blade, how many has she given us now?"

"Eighteen," Tri Blade said, narrowing his optics.

"...Those idiots better get here soon!!"

------

"Wow, this cave is big," Alexis commented.

"Yep," Rica agreed. "I wonder where the heck they're keeping Waverider and Tri Blade."

"Please let Tidal Wave be in threesome! I promise not hurt Cyclonus' girlfriend!" Tidal Wave begged.

Cyclonus groaned. "A threesome has _three_ people. Which will be myself, Waverider, and eventually Demolisher."

"Keep dreaming," Demolisher muttered.

"Then make it a foursome"

"I'd rather live," Cyclonus muttered.

"Hey...What's that supposed to mean?"

Rad tilted his head to the side. "I've never heard him talk so much," he said to no one in particular.

"Erm...I dunno if we even blame WindFang for this one," Alexis said, shrugging.

"I love you, Demolisher!" Cyclonus said, holding onto the other Transformer's arm as he walked.

"Don't you love _me_?" Tidal Wave asked, sounding just a bit to suggestive.

Alexis began banging her head against Starscream. "Must...bore out...images!"

Starscream held her so she couldn't continue doing so. "Tidal Wave, cut it out! Look what your doing to Alexis! And Cyclonus, stop hugging Demolisher! You're giving Rica a nosebleed!"

Megatron frowned. "Shut up, all of you. We need to focus on the task at hand."

"How long have we been wandering around, anyways?" Carlos asked.

"Too long," Thrust muttered under his breath.

"Man, this is taking forever!" Carlos groaned.

"Hold on a second!" Sideways said, stopping. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Rad asked.

Megatron peered into the darkness. "Someone's there," he said, quietly.

They stayed silent and slowly followed Megatron as they walked down the passage. When they got closer, they saw something move. It only lasted for a split second, but it was still enough time to tell that they weren't alone in the cave. They wondered if it was WindFang or Terror Ray, but then, they knew they would find out soon.

"Who's there?" Megatron finally asked, not in the mood for games.

Someone stepped forward.

"My name is Skye Flash," he said, his voice quite charming. "I am here on account of very pressing matters. State _your_ business here."

"We are here to retrieve our comrades," Megatron answered. "What could you possibly want with WindFang and Terror Ray?"

"So...the two I saw earlier are you friends, then?" Skye Flash looked them over and sent a dashing smile to Alexis and Rica. "WindFang is my archrival. I am here to...eliminate her, if you will."

Megatron caught sight of a Decepticon insignia on his chest plate. "A fellow Decepticon? Then you would not mind joining your commander to defeat her?"

"Not at all," he purred seductively.

"Um..." Megatron blushed, which was really an unusual sight. "Then...let's go."

"Was he just hitting on Megatron?" Rad asked, twitching.

"Heh. Good thing Tri Blade didn't see that," Alexis said.

------

"HOW DARE HE!" Tri Blade exclaimed. "Why that...that...Ugh, he is EVIL!"

"And you're not?" Waverider asked, randomly tugging at her restraints.

"Odd...I am not as angry as I thought I would be...This Skye Flash is attractive!"

Waverider's optics widened. "No, Tri! Don't you dare! We can't...Oh, wow. _Nice_ body."

"Where has he been all me life?" They both sighed, dreamily.

------

WindFang was ready to strike. Now that Terror Ray had everything prepared, her plans would begin shortly.

"I will avenge you, my sisters..."

A tear dripped down her check and she began to sing softy, her voice more beautiful then she herself, if that was even possible.

Terror Ray watched her, and frowned. His beautiful lover shouldn't have had to suffer like this...She had cared about her sisters dearly, and now they were dead. It ashamed him that he had once been a Decepticon now that he knew they had been the ones to kill the twins. How cruel...

"My love?"

After one long last note, WindFang stopped singing and turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"You do not think that _he_ will show up, do you?"

"I fear he just might..."

He put an arm around her.

"I won't let him hurt you."

"Just because I'm a femme doesn't mean I need protecting!"

"Yes...I know."

He smiled as she huffed and turned away.

------

WindFang stepped into the room where she was keeping her prisoners. After scowling at both of them, she turned the screen off.

"Hey!" Waverider and Tri Blade snapped. "We were watching that!"

"I thought you said you didn't want to."

"That was before _he_ showed up!" Waverider sighed.

"Who...?" WindFang asked.

"Skye Flash."

"NO!" She wailed. "How could this happen?" She cried dramatically for a few minutes before smirking coldly.

"Don't you want to know what my plans are...?"

Tri Blade managed to stop thinking about Skye Flash. "Oh, yes. Do tell."

WindFang slowly began to circle them, a menacing smile set upon her perfect face.

"As I'm sure you know, you're going to die...But I'm not _just_ going to kill you..."

She leaned forward and smirked into their faces.

"I'm going to sacrifice you to bring back my sisters."

------

A/N: And there you have it. WindFang's plan. Will Skye Flash and the others be able defeat WindFang and Terror Ray before it's too late? Well, what do you think! :P I just finished my first day back to school, and it isn't half bad...My math teacher is evil. O.O She's trying to kill us! Heh.........sorry! So, please review and when I update depends on how much homework I have this week. Shouldn't be too much.


	5. Out of Time

Title: Return of the 50 Foot Eyesores

Summary: (Sequel to 'Attack of the 50 Foot Eyesores') When Ravenwing and ShockStar's long lost sister kidnaps Tri Blade and Waverider for revenge, it's up to a handful of Decepticons to save them...or else.

Disclaimer: Meh. Same as last four chapters.

Author's Notes: And here is chapter five, which is funny, because I thought I'd only make this have four like the last one...(shrugs) Oh well! Thanks for the reviews! I'm terribly sorry about the wait. I've had a lot of homework and I've been sorta sick because of lack of sleep. So...here ish the chapter! Enjoy!

------(Chapter Five: Out of Time)

Terror Ray was _not_ in a good mood...The fact that Skye Flash was here enraged him. He knew that WindFang had once been involved with him only to steal information, but he couldn't help but feel jealous. What is Skye Flash tried to steal her from him? Or worse...Tried to hurt her? He knew WindFang didn't need protecting, she was much to powerful and cunning for that. Still...he couldn't help but worry.

"WindFang," he said, into the speaker. "We are almost ready to begin phase one of the sacrifice. Shall I bring in the remains of your sisters?"

A chocked sob came over the link. The mention of the twins had obviously caused WindFang to start crying. "Yes..." She said, trying to calm herself. "Go ahead. WindFang out."

"As you command, my love. Terror Ray out."

He smirked. Tri Blade and Waverider would be dead in a matter of hours.

(Location: Autobot Base)

Smokescreen had long since locked himself up in his room. He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling someone like Ravenwing or ShockStar had shown up. That certainly would explain the reason behind his teammates' strange behavior...

When Blurr had suggested they all paint themselves pink, he had thought he was kidding...When he had turned around, he had seen he had been wrong. Where Blurr had gotten bows _that_ big, he honestly didn't want to know. All he wanted to know was...WHY DID THE KIDS LEAVE HIM BEHIND?

(Location: Cave)

"I have a feeling we're forgetting something," Rica said, suddenly.

"Hm...Whoops. We left Smokescreen back at the base," Alexis said.

Rica trapped her chin thoughtfully. "Gee..._What_ did we forget?"

Starscream chuckled. "I have a feeling your friend doesn't care, Alexis. And...well, nor do I. I'm sure the Autobots won't try to hurt him. Paint him pink, maybe, but not hurt him.

"You're right," Alexis sighed.

Megatron was holding hands with Skye Flash, which was an amusing sight. They were talking quietly, and Megatron occasionally blushed or..._giggled_? Skye Flash was like WindFang and Terror Ray, no doubt about it. Why he was helping him, no one was quite sure. Who cared? He was charming, strong, handsome, powerful, funny, sweet, sophisticated, daring, tough, and he had the most beautiful powder blue optics with golden pupils.

"What do you transform into?" Megatron asked, smiling up at the slightly taller Decepticon.

"A wolf, a space shuttle, and this form."

"Fascinating!" Megatron sighed, clinging to his arm. "So...you are bonded with anyone, are you...?"

"No," Skye Flash looked down at him and smiled gently, "not yet. But I have a feeling that will change." He winked and turned his attention back to the tunnel in front of them.

Megatron rested his head on Skye Flash's shoulder and his optics dimmed a bit, similar to human eyes when half closed in a daze. A voice in the back of his head was yelling at him to let go of Skye Flash and focus on defeating WindFang, but how could he oblige when Skye Flash was just so charming?

_Megatron, you stooge! What are you doing clinging onto **him**? He's just like your enemies! Use him to get rid of WindFang and Terror Ray, then go save Tri Blade and Waverider! You don't have a lot of time!_

'Oh, no! Not _you_ again! You said you were in France!'

I ate some bad cheese. Then got a little drunk and they kicked me out of the country.

'And you call yourself a conscience! Will you go away? I'm busy.'

Oh, for the love of Primus...And you think Tri Blade is an idiot.

'Tri Blade...That name rings a bell. Someone I know?'

_He and Waverider are the whole reason you're here! NOW SNAP OUT OF IT!_

'I remember now. Well, I used to care about them, since they are my soldiers and if I lose them, I'll have less Decepticons, but...Now I'm only going to save them to impress Skye Flash!'

..._I GIVE UP! You know what? Go ahead and get pummeled by WindFang! Just don't ever say I never did you a favor. _

'Um...Sorry, did you say something?'

UGH! That's it...Let's see...I haven't gotten kicked of Canada yet...I'll go there. 

"Something the matter, Megatron?" Skye Flash asked.

"No, nothing. Continue being extremely handsome."

"Can do!"

Starscream stopped and when the others noticed, they did too.

"Starscream?" Alexis asked, looking up at him.

"Someone's there."

"It's Terror Ray!" Skye Flash hissed.

"Well...Look who's here!" Terror Ray snarled, smirking smugly.

"_YOU_!" Skye Flash scowled.

"Me."

Rica, Rad, Carlos, and Alexis all noticed that the Decepticons were suddenly glaring at them.

"Um...What?" Carlos asked, nervously.

Terror Ray cackled. "Kill them!"

Skye Flash's optics widened. "No! Don't listen to him! He's controlling your minds!"

When he saw that his words were not getting through, he grabbed Megatron and Starscream by the hand and ran.

"What about them?!" Starscream demanded.

"If we don't stop WindFang, she'll bring her sisters back!"

Megatron and Starscream's jaws dropped. "She'll do WHAT?!"

Back with the others, the kids had been dropped to the ground and were staring at their temporary comrades in shock.

"What now?" Rad !" Rica shrieked.

They bolted down the tunnel with the Decepticons close behind.

"I realize we're annoying," Rad admitted, "we have the worst lines and we're pretty much useless...BUT ISN'T THIS A BIT EXTREME?!"

"Actually, I think it's about time they did this!" Rica said as she ran. "But what did **I** do to deserve this?!"

(Location: Main Chamber of the Cave)

"They sure are going all out on this, aren't they?" Waverider said when she caught sight of her reflection in one of the many mirrors surrounding them. Her lips were bright red, she was wearing stylish war paint, and a lot of bracelets.

"I do not understand..." Tri Blade stared at his icy blue lips and crimson war paint. "Why are we wearing icky human...stuff?"

"I dunno...This is _so_ bamboozling."

"Don't you like it?" WindFang questioned. "The red was Ravenwing's favourite. And ShockStar just loved icy blue."

"WE DIDN'T KILL THEM!" Both captives shrieked.

Tri Blade coughed a bit. "Not that _you_ believe us."

WindFang narrowed her optics, which were blazing with a fiery passion that was both anger and excitement. She couldn't wait to see her sisters again.

"You're right...I don't. As soon as Terror Ray returns, the ceremony will begin."

"Oooo, ceremony!" Waverider snorted.

"How _dramatic_!" Tri Blade muttered.

"Isn't it though?" WindFang sighed. "Now you just wait there! I'm going to go find my love."

"...Evil tramp," Waverider hissed, tugging at her restraints.

"MY LOVE!" They heard WindFang cry.

"DARLING!" Terror Ray cried in return.

"Drama queens," Tri Blade sighed. "Are we dead yet?"

"You shall be soon..." Terror Ray approached them, something in his hand. "Want to take a guess at what I'm holding?"

"Um...I dunno," Waverider replied.

He chuckled. "The ashes of ShockStar and Ravenwing."

"What'cha going to do with that?"

"You'll see..."

Two screams rang out through the cave.

(Location: Cave Tunnels)

"Hm...That sounded like Tri Blade and Waverider," Starscream said, stopping.

"Oh no..." Skye Flash frowned. "We may be too late! Come! We must go on!"

Megatron said nothing as Skye Flash dragged him through the cave towards where they had heard the screaming. They came to a stop and waited, not wanting to know what awaited them in the next chamber. Silence engulfed them and they stood there, eyeing the other cave warily. Skye Flash bravely stepped forward, but all three of them recoiled when bright light splashed over them.

WindFang emerged from the chamber, smiling. Her smile was so beautiful, even Skye Flash found it hard not to drool.

"Come to save your friends?!" She asked, giggling.

"So what if we are...?" Starscream asked, quietly.

"Well..." She paused for effect. "You're too late. And guess who's back...?"

(Location: End of the fanfic...The little thingies I use to separate this stuff aren't working)

A/N: I am sooo sorry about the shortness of this chapter! I have writers' block and I needed to write _something_ to get into the hang of this again. Anyways, I'm not sure when I'll update next. So, er, see ya then!


	6. Of Irony, Puns, and Clichés

Title: Return of the 50 Foot Eyesores

Summary: (Sequel to 'Attack of the 50 Foot Eyesores') When Ravenwing and ShockStar's long lost sister kidnaps Tri Blade and Waverider for revenge, it's up to a handful of Decepticons to save them...or else.

Disclaimer: Same as the other chapters, yo.

Author's Notes: Hey! Long time, no update! Sorry for the wait. I haven't had much inspiration lately. Thanks so much for the reviews!! (Okay, if you thought that the first Mary-Sues had a lame death, wait till you see what happens to WindFang! ...Actually this whole chapter is lame. Sorry :P)

------(Chapter Six: Of Irony, Puns, and Clichés)

If ShockStar and Ravenwing had been beautiful once they were absolutely gorgeous now. The healthy glow of fresh life glimmered upon their armor and their hair glowed with the light of the most dazzling stars. Their optics were mysterious, innocent, and yet so dangerous that Megatron could not help but fall in love all over again. He would have been gushing all over them already if had not been for his desire to be with Skye Flash, so he stayed put and merely stared in awe.

"I can't believe it," Starscream whispered. "My love...ShockStar! You're back!"

ShockStar looked at him with her beautiful shinny optics and felt tears stream down her delicate face. She leapt into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder, gently nuzzling him and somehow managing to do so without scratching the paint of denting the metal. She was ever so tender while caressing him and he felt himself go weak at the knees.

"No!" Skye Flash cried. "WindFang you demon! How could you bring these creatures back to life?!"

"You dare insult my sisters!" WindFang hissed. "Come, sisters! We will do battle!"

"Forgive me, my love!" ShockStar pulled away from Starscream. "I am afraid we are not meant to be. If you would side with Skye Flash then you are no companion of mine. Farewell my darling."

"Where are your captives?!" Skye Flash demanded.

Terror Ray sneered. "Dead."

------

Rica and Alexis had gotten separated from Rad and Carlos. They ran from Wheeljack, Tidal Wave, and Thrust and they knew that Cyclonus, Sideways, and Demolisher were after the boys. They hid behind a cluster of rocks and gasped for breath, exhausted after sprinting through the cave. Rica swallowed hard and began to speak.

"What are we gonna do now? We need to find the boys. What if they're..."

"Don't talk like that," Alexis panted. "We'll find them. As for WindFang, I think Skye Flash can handle it."

"How can you be so sure? Those idiots probably got themselves killed."

"Most likely. C'mon, we have to keep moving." Alexis helped Rica to her feet and they slinked along the walls.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" They heard Wheeljack roar.

Alexis stopped dead in her tracks and Rica bumped into her.

"Where are _they_?" Rica asked quietly.

"Not far off, but I think we can sneak passed them. Just keep quiet."

The two girls began to tip toe among the rocks. How hard could it be to get away from them? So far, so good...

Alexis saw them. She let her curiosity get the best of her and she climbed up the side of a rock to spy. Rica hesitated but followed her anyway. The girls leaned closer.

"...where is WindFang?" Thrust asked.

"The main chamber at the center of the cave," Wheeljack answered.

"Let's go," Rica whispered. "Now we can find Screamy and Megs."

As they stood to leave, a rock fell from beneath Alexis's foot. It cracked free from the rest of the boulder and tumbled to the ground, crashing into Tidal Wave's foot. Within a matter of seconds the Decepticons were turned to face them and were ready to fire.

"Now _that_ is way clichéd!" Rica gulped.

------

"Dead...? No! How could this be? I am too late!" Skye Flash exclaimed.

Megatron scowled. These femmes and Terror Ray were upsetting his beloved. He would not let them get away with this. He made a move to attack, but was suddenly knocked into a wall when ShockStar drew forth a glittery silver canon and fired it at Starscream. They had obviously gained a few new weapons. Megatron had never seen her use it before.

"...What happened?" he looked down at Starscream and his optics widened. "What is this?!"

Starscream...The blast had turned him...Pink!

"What kind of attack is _that_?" Starscream demanded, slowly coming back to his senses. He stood up and looked down at himself. He was wearing more pink than the twins themselves! The seeker shuddered and turned to look at Megatron, who was standing rather close to Skye Flash. He looked down at himself again.

"Look...I'm wearing pink. Isn't it shocking?"

"Oh, I'd say it's more of a hot pink," WindFang answered.

Everyone stared at her. Even ShockStar, Ravenwing, and Terror Ray eyed her strangely. She felt heat rise to her metal cheeks and she knew she was blushing. Slowly taking a step back she gulped a bit and her optics drifted back and forth from the other Transformers in the cave. She backed against the wall.

"Huh?" Starscream asked, breaking the silence.

"You know...You said, um, shocking? Shocking pink? And it's more...hot...pink?" she stuttered.

"Retard," Starscream muttered.

The heat continued to grow until her entire body was bathed in a eerie red glow. She was literally blushing all over!

"That was the lamest pun I've ever heard," Megatron stated. "Which is saying a lot since I _live_ with Cyclonus."

"But...it was supposed to be...er...witty?"

"_Witty_?" Starscream laughed. "Oh please!"

"But I..."

Megatron chuckled. Then he burst into a stifled fit of atypical giggles. Skye Flash joined him and Starscream simply fell to his knees laughing.

"Uh, oh..." Ravenwing winced. "That's how they got me the first time."

The explosion could be heard throughout the entire cave. Which was really lucky for the humans. They were left forgotten by their pursuers who ran towards the noise. The kids followed and what they found brought them a bit of relief. A pile of metal scraps lay charred on the cave floor. WindFang was no more.

"MY LOVE! Terror Ray sobbed, collapsing. He sobbed for her loss and glared at the others. "YOU DID THIS TO HER!"

"Us?!" Starscream demanded. "It was her own slaggin' fault! _She's_ the one who can't come up with any good jokes! The same thing pretty much happened to Ravenwing!"

"YOU WILL PAY!"

Black auras surrounded Starscream and the other Decepticons. It began spinning them around at rapid speeds until they disappeared. The kids managed to run passed the twins and into another cave to hide. Skye Flash knew he couldn't stop them on his own. He glanced back at the frightened Megatron and took his hand.

"Come, my love. We will return." He pulled the other Decepticon into his arms and they vanished.

"Slag," Terror Ray hissed. "They got away. You two!" he turned and hissed at the girls. "Go after them! We can't let them get away. I'll go to the dungeons to watch after our knew prisoners."

"Yes sir," Ravenwing said, wiping away a tear. She lead her sobbing sister down the corridor and they went in search of the others.

------

Alexis led the group deeper into the section of the cave. It was nearly pitch black and they bumped into things more than once.

"Anyone got a flashlight? I just crashed into something really big and I don't want to again!" Carlos said, rubbing his nose.

Rica stood still a moment then suddenly remembered she _did_ have a flashlight. She reached into her pocket and tossed it to Alexis. The brunette flipped it on and shined it in the area she had heard Carlos's voice come from.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" They all shrieked.

"Shh! Shut up!" Alexis said, recovering from her shock. "It's...it's only Tri Blade and Waverider. Oh my gosh, they are dead!"

Rad slowly approached them. He laid a hand down on Waverider's arm. Terror Ray had obviously dumped their bodies in this room so he wouldn't have to look at them anymore. It was a wonder he didn't just dispose of them.

"Huh...that's odd. She's still breathing."

"Transformers don't breath!" Rica snapped.

"Yeah and Megatron's doesn't giggle. What's your point?" Rad stepped closer to her. "I think they're still alive. That's weird... If they're not dead then why are ShockStar and Ravenwing back? It just doesn't add up."

"I'm sure this has some random explanation that makes no sense," Carlos said. "What we need to do right now is get them back online. Maybe they know something?"

"Hm..." Alexis frowned. "I think I read a file at the base about this. It said something about a ceremony that takes a soul from a Transformer's body and gives it to another so they can return to life. Then the soulless victim has one hour until they switch is permanent."

Rica twitched. "We've only got fifty minutes then. We need to think of a way to blast those bimbos!"

"No! We should stay here with Tri Blade and Waverider! That way if Skye Flash tries to get rid of them we can distract him to buy Megatron and Skye Flash more time." Alexis sat down. "They've got fifty minutes...Then there's no stopping the twins _or_ saving them!" She peered at the unconscious Transformers. "So...they better get a move on it."

------

"Skye Flash, where are we?" Megatron asked.

"I'm not sure. We're still in the cave, I know that." Skye Flash frowned. "Forgive me, Lord Megatron. I was unable to save your comrades. I should've hurried. I might have made it."

"It's not your fault," the other insisted. "We...we can defeat them. I'm not sure how, but we _did_ get rid of WindFang, did we not?"

"That was pure luck. They'll be much more careful about what they say from now on."

Megatron shivered and leaned into Skye Flash.

"Then...then what do we do? Three against one, I don't like those odds."

"There is a way," he murmured. "I've never done this before. It just might work, though."

"What do you speak of, Skye Flash? Tell me."

Skye Flash looked him in the optic.

"I have the ability to give power to others. Megatron, in order to defeat them you must gain more power."

"Are you saying that..."

"Yes, Megatron. In order for us to defeat them you must become like them. No flaws; you'll be perfect. You'll be just like them."

------

A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know this chapter must be awful, but I haven't written in so long! I'm getting the hang of this fic again, though. Hopefully next chapter will be better. Please bare with me. -.-'


	7. Megatron the Mighty

Title: Return of the 50 Foot Eyesores

Summary: (Sequel to 'Attack of the 50 Foot Eyesores') When Ravenwing and ShockStar's long lost sister kidnaps Tri Blade and Waverider for revenge, it's up to a handful of Decepticons to save them...or else.

Disclaimer: Same as the last chapter.

A/N: Hi again! I would've updated last night, but I was sorta having too much fun at my birthday party. Hee, hee. Playing hide-and-seek in the dark is fun! Okay, I got a review for one of my Mary-Sue stories pointing out one of my typos. And yes, I realize they are there. I mean...If you typed all of my typos you'd have a review longer than one of my chapters. -.-' Thanks for your reviews. Here, have some cake. (hands them cake) If you don' want it you can throw it at the Mary-Sues. Enjoy.

---Chapter Seven: Megatron the Mighty

Terror Ray had left the dungeon awhile ago. He had muttered something about feeling bad for yelling at the twins and went off to apologize and help them search for Megatron and Skye Flash. He knew there was no way the prisoners could break free. And he wasn't entirely wrong by thinking that. On their own there was no way they could escape. But with a little help...

"This dungeon smells funny," Cyclonus complained. "And it's cold, too. D'you think Megatron and Skye Flash will defeat those ninnies and break us out of here soon?"

"They'd better," Sideways hissed. "This is ridiculous. It started out as a mission to save Tri Blade and Waverider and now we're the ones who need rescuing! This is so embarrassing."

"Waverider..." Cyclonus frowned. "You...you don't really think she's dead, do you?"

Demolisher slumped against one of the wall. "You heard them. Tri Blade and Waverider are dead. I can't believe it..."

"I know," Wheeljack frowned. "And now we're probably going to die, too."

"Don't give up hope!"

A sudden burst of light flooded into the dungeon and the Decepticons winced. The light was even brighter than the glimmer that had been cast from WindFang's body. Could it be that Skye Flash had come to save them, being the valiant and handsome mystery man that he was? It couldn't be...but the voice did seem familiar.

"MEGATRON?!"

"Yes."

Megatron was different. He certainly had changed over the last ten minutes. He now supported a long silvery pony-tail and spiky black bangs hung before his ruby optics. His fangs seemed sharper and his grin was ever so charming. His colours seemed much more vivid than they had been when they last him and now he no longer gave off his aura of malice nor was he being reduced to the equivalent of a giggling school girl. He seemed strong and wise, yet so beautiful at the same time. He was...perfect!

"Wha-what happened?" Starscream asked, his jaw dropped.

"I have given him the strength to defeat Terror Ray and the twins," Skye Flash said, walking into the dungeons behind Megatron. "Together will avenge the lose of your friends. Forgive me, for I was unable to save them." He paused to wipe away a tear. "Come. We must hurry, lest Terror Ray return. I fear he just may."

"Megatron..." Starscream clutched the bars of his cell and stared at his commander in awe. "Can I have you phone number?"

"Starscream, my dear, we live only a few doors apart!" Megatron chuckled. "Stand back. I do not wish for you to be injured."

Starscream took a few steps back and Megatron easily destroyed the bars holding him inside the cell. With a large grin he rushed into Megatron's arms and stared into eyes lovingly. This was all he needed. Forget Alexis...He'd rather be with the new and improved Megatron any day! The two shared a sweet and sappy kiss that both would have killed each for, but under the circumstances they had completely forgotten about their rivalry. Starscream watched as Megatron and Skye Flash freed the others. When they finished he once again through his arms around his commander and played with his new hair.

"You know I only betrayed you to get your attention!" Starscream gushed.

"Yes, dear, I know. And the only reason I abused you was because I was unsure of my feelings. I know now that it was simply my way of expressing my undying love for you."

"Oh dear Primus," Demolisher smacked his forehead.

"I'm gonna puke," Wheeljack groaned.

Skye Flash seemed pleased with Megatron's changes. He flashed them all a charming grin and gestured for them to him. The Decepticons marched down the hall, now positive that they would walk out of this victorious.

---

"How much time do they have left, Alexis?" Rad asked.

"Thirty-nine minutes. They better get going," Alexis frowned and hugged her knees. "It's freezing in here."

Rica snuggled against Carlos and sneezed. She wiped her nose on the back of her sleeve and made a sniffling noise, attempting to clear her nose. Her eyes drifted across the unconscious Decepticons and then landed back on Alexis.

"I don't get it...This is a chance to waste the Decepticons. And yet..." she shook her head. "I don't get it."

"I know what you mean," Carlos said quietly. "But it's just not right. Who are we to leave them up against those weirdoes? Besides, after they finish off the Decept-a-dorks they'd only come after the Autobots."

"Good point," Rica muttered. She let out a long sigh and her breath came out as puff of white. "I hate it here."

"Don't we all?" Rad leaned against the stone wall. "Ya know, when we get back to the base...I'm making copies of the security cameras and using them for blackmail. Anyone wanna buy a copy?"

"You know I will!" Rica grinned.

"Yeah, so will all of the Decepticons," Carlos snickered.

"Poor Smokescreen," Alexis added with a giggle. "He's probably pink and purple by now."

Carlos stared her a moment and arched a brow. He silently mouthed "pink and purple?" and frowned. After a minute or two he fell away from Rica and began laughing.

"Pink and purple! Like black and blue, right? I get it! Ha, ha...that's funny."

"I could've sworn I told you to shut up when we warped out of the base," Rica mumbled.

---

"Terror Ray!" Ravenwing shrieked. "The cells are empty! The prisoners have all escaped!"

"WHAT?!" Terror Ray exclaimed.

Snarling he grabbed Ravenwing's wrist and dragged her along with him. He didn't realize he was holding onto her too tightly until she whimpered and tried to pull away. He stopped and turned to face her, his apology written all over his face. He opened his mouth to say how sorry he was, but Ravenwing spoke first.

"Just because I'm a femme doesn't mean I can't handle a little pain!" she snapped. "Terror Ray, how could you such a chauvinist?"

"But I was merely going to apologize."

"You bigot, leave me be!" she took of running.

His optics widened when he heard her let out a girly scream. "RAVENWING!" he raced after her and found that she was in no danger. She was clinging to a Decepticon he recognized as...Megatron? Could it be?

"What happened to _you_?"

"A little makeover never hurt anyone! Isn't he dreamy?" Ravenwing cooed.

"Wing, he's your enemy in more ways than one. He's a Decepticon and he aided in the death of you sister. Wear your Autobot insignia with pride!"

"Are you saying I have no honor?" Ravenwing hissed. "Ha! You jest."

"You are too sensitive..."

"I AM NOT SENSITIVE!" she sobbed. "AAH!"

Suddenly she found herself being thrown into a wall. When she looked up she saw Starscream clinging to Megatron and scowling at her. His blood red optics glimmered in anger.

"Mine," he hissed.

"How could you push her like that, fiend?!" Shockstar demanded, suddenly by her sister's side. "I...I thought you loved _me_!"

"Hey, you _had_ your chance!" the seeker huffed.

Megatron leaned over and kissed him. "And you missed out..."

With a growl she sprang forward, clutching tightly to the sword she drew from her back. ShockStar would not allow Megatron to taker her lover from her. He was hers first! Funny how she only wanted Starscream when he was already taken...

"Alexis and Tri Blade would be sooo mad right now," Cyclonus muttered to Demolisher.

"This would be giving Rica a nosebleed," Demolisher replied.

Megatron scowled, and though he honestly didn't want to hurt a femme, he punched ShockStar. The impact slammed her nose in. She stumbled back, for once to angry to burst into a sobs about her flaw. Starscream was _hers_. She leapt forward again and aimed a kick at the Decepticon's head. She nearly managed to crack one of his optics before he grabbed her ankle and flung her into the ground. A wince met her features as she struggled to stand. This was seriously not good. Megatron was so much stronger! ...But was he strong enough?

"You won't win!" she hissed, rising into the air. Her optics went blank and pink coloured bolts of energy crackled around her fists. Her silky raven hair fluttered around her and she gritted her teeth together.

"DIE!"

A pink aura rose around her body and eventually all of the colour gathered at her fists. She flung one forward and a ball of pink energy crashed into Megatron. He scowled and gently pushed Starscream away. He too rose into the air and blackish purple aura surrounded him before rushing to his fists. He returned the gesture and ShockStar barely had time to avoid the attack.

"It's weird," Wheeljack said. "I mean, you think someone like the new and improved Megatron wouldn't attack a femme."

"Isn't it wonderful?" Starscream squealed. "They're fighting over me!"

"...Drama queen!" Sideways muttered.

Megatron delivered a swift kick to ShockStar's torso. She winced a bit and clawed him across the face with glossy pink nails he never realized she had. Energon ran down his face and he licked some from his upper lip. The action caused Starscream to drool and he clasped his hands together with his fingers laced.

"You can do it Megatron!" he cheered.

"Of course I can, Starscream!" Megatron exclaimed. "For I...am MEGATRON THE MIGHTY!"

"Uh...What?" Demolisher twitched.

"That was a little corny," Wheeljack said. "But then...From what Starscream told me that joke WindFang was worse."

"Worst pun ever," Cyclonus agreed.

"Which means a lot coming from you," Sideways pointed out.

"...Where Skye Flash?" Tidal Wave asked.

They looked around. Skye Flash was no where to be found.

"Now where could he have run off to?" Demolisher frowned.

---

When Skye Flash reached the section of the cave he had sensed the kids in he wasn't surprised that he had startled them. They jumped nearly five feet in the air and one of the girls had screamed.

"No need to scream, ladies. It is I, Skye Flash.

"That wasn't us!" Rica said. "That was Carlos.

"Oh. Tell me...what are you doing here? Surly such beautiful human girls like yourself would not want to be in the presence of death?" Skye Flash saw Tri Blade and Waverider's bodies.

"They aren't dead," Rad informed. "Just unconscious. They will be dead if you don't take out the twins! What are you doing here?! Go fight them!"

He flashed them a charming grin. "Megatron can handle it."

"WHAT?!"

"I have given him enough power to take out all three of our enemies. We need only wait."

"We can't wait!" Alexis snapped. "Megatron only has thirty minutes!"

Skye Flash frowned. "He can do it. Come, those as lovely as you should not suffer in the darkness of a gloomy cave."

He walked over to the other Decepticons, winking at Alexis as he went. He knelt down and tossed Waverider over his shoulder and held Tri Blade under one arm.

"Let's go," he said.

"Twenty-nine minutes and counting," Alexis whispered.

---

A/N: Okay, end of chapter seven. Thanks for reading.


	8. Final Battle

Title: Return of the 50 Foot Eyesores

Summary: (Sequel to 'Attack of the 50 Foot Eyesores') When Ravenwing and ShockStar's long lost sister kidnaps Tri Blade and Waverider for revenge, it's up to a handful of Decepticons to save them…or else.

Disclaimer: Hasn't changed, yo.

A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, I am back! Okay…I'll admit. School had nothing to do with the fact I haven't been updating. I was without a computer. It needed to be fixed. That took awhile. I also had writer's block. I was also being lazy…but, I'm back! I'm sorry for the wait and THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading and reviewing.

Chapter Eight: Final Showdown

Starscream could no longer tell who had the upper hand. Both of the twins had ganged up on Megatron and the three were now locked in an intense battle. Terror Ray stood off to one side and made no move to aid the girls, and Starscream knew why. If Terror Ray even lifted a finger to help them, they'd start whining and exclaim things like, "Just because we're femmes doesn't mean we need help!" or "Do you honestly think we're so weak that _two_ of us cannot defeat _one_ of them?"

Though only a few minutes had gone by, it seemed like the three had been fighting for hours. Balls of crackling energy were shooting all over the cave, and the Decepticons occasionally had to duck out of the way.

"Watch where you're throwing those things!" Cyclonus cried, barely managing to avoid a pink coloured wave of energy.

"This is boring," Wheeljack muttered.

"Lord Megatron, are you almost done killing them yet?" Cyclonus yelped, dodging more energy blasts.

"Patience, my friends!" Megatron replied.

"We would probably be out of here by now if Skye Flash hadn't run off," Sideways grumbled. "I wonder where he went…"

00000

_"What the…hey, where am I?" Waverider looked around her surroundings in confusion. Black mountains rose from the ground and reached towards the heavens. Bodies bearing the Decepticon insignia were scattered across a fiery battlefield. Everywhere she looked there was death. She winced and clutched her stomach, feeling as though she would be sick._

_"Waverider!" someone called._

_She turned around and was relieved to see Tri Blade approaching her. _

_"Hey," she sighed. "I don't suppose you have any idea where we are?"_

_"No, I do not. Though I have a feeling this place is most likely a hell of some sort."_

_"Great…" she shook her head. "Does this mean we really dead?"_

_"I suppose so," Tri Blade answered, shrugging. "After all, hell seems fitting for us, does it not?" _

_"Actually, you're still alive," a voice boomed._

_The two jumped and whipped around to face Terror Ray._

_"YOU!" they exclaimed._

_"Yes, me. Welcome to your doom. I refuse to allow that meddling Skye Flash to ruin this! I must destroy you before you ever wake!"_

_"Whoa, wait a tic!" Waverider interrupted. "You mean this a dream?"_

_"Yes. It's the last dream you'll ever have."_

00000

Skye Flash gently set the two Decepticons against the side of the cave. He could hear a battle up ahead, but he made no move to help whoever was fighting. He stared at Waverider and Tri Blade a moment before nodding.

"Children, your friends are in grave peril."

"DUH!" they exclaimed.

"No, I'm not talking about them running out of time. I'm talking about what's happening right now. Terror Ray has the ability to attack Transformers in their dreams. I have reason to believe he is doing this to these two right now."

Rica arched a brow. "So what? It's just a dream, right?"

"I'm afraid not. If Terror Ray kills them in their dreams…they will die in this world, too." The kids gasped, but Skye Flash held up a hand to silence them. "Fear not! Oh, ho! The foolish traitor doesn't realize that I also have that power! Wait here, children! I shall go forth into their minds and save them from this evil!"

Before anyone could say anything, Skye Flash touched Waverider and Tri Blade's foreheads. He dramatically vanished in a puff of silver smoke.

00000

_Waverider groaned and forced herself to sit up. She was no longer standing amid thousands of dead Decepticons. Tri Blade wasn't with her, either. Frowning, she pulled herself to her feet and looked around. She was standing in the middle of a snowstorm. _

_"I hate snow!" she grumbled, white puffs of breath escaping her lips even though Transformer don't breathe. "Terror Ray, if you can hear me, I wanna get one thing straight! Tri and me didn't kill your stupid girlfriend's sisters, all right? It's their own fault. Ravenwing killed ShockStar and then Ravenwing exploded because she couldn't handle a little embarrassment. Tri Blade cremated ShockStar AFTER she was already dead. I hit Ravenwing with the Requiem Blaster, but that didn't kill her. Are we clear?"_

_"You're lies won't save you," a voice hissed._

_Waverider whirled around, but found she was still alone._

_"I'm not lying! Ask Tri. He'll give you the exact same story!"_

_"You will pay for the agony you bestowed upon my precious WindFang! And soon, very soon, your friends will pay for killing her!"_

_"They managed to knock her off? Good for them!" a grin spread across her face, but it vanished when the icy wind hitting her face became solid and struck her. She stumbled back and crashed into the side of a mountain._

_"How dare you speak of her that way!"_

_"Where is Tri Blade?" Waverider demanded._

_"Behind you."_

_Waverider slowly turned around and screamed. Tri Blade was trapped inside a large shard of ice._

_"TRI BLADE!" She quickly raised her wrist blaster and fired. The attack didn't even scratch the ice. She fired a blast from her shoulder cannon and left, again, without results._

_"Don't bother. That ice is laser-proof."_

_"Yes, but is it fire proof?" someone chuckled._

_Suddenly, a flamethrower appeared out of nowhere and landed in the snow next to Waverider. She smirked and grabbed it, pulling the trigger as she aimed it at Tri Blade. Fire erupted from the weapon and melted the ice around him._

_His options brightened as he gained consciousness._

_"MY BABY!" he cried, snatching the flamethrower out of Waverider's hands._

_Skye Flash leapt down from the mountain behind them._

_"You are unharmed!" he said, softly. "I was so afraid that Terror Ray had killed you already."_

_"Please, I do not wish for you to think that I am ungrateful. I appreciate you returning my flamethrower. But…how do we know you are not an illusion created by Terror Ray to deceive us?" Tri Blade inquired._

_"You can trust me," he promised sincerely._

_"HOW DARE YOU COME HERE!" Terror Ray screamed, appearing out of nowhere and lunging at Skye Flash. "I am going to kill all three of you! YOU WILL NOT RUIN WINDFANG'S PLAN!"_

_Skye Flash grabbed Terror Ray's neck and hurled him aside._

_"This will end, you traitor!" he hissed._

_The two began fighting._

_Waverider and Tri Blade watched, unsure of what to do._

_"We need a plan. They're evenly matched…this could go on forever," Waverider whispered._

_"I say we let them kill each other," Tri Blade grumbled._

_"That may not even happen. Come on. Follow me."_

00000

Megatron's slammed into ShockStar's stomach and sent her flying. He knocked Ravenwing back with a fancy spin kick and gracefully landed in a dramatic pose. The twins charged at him, but he fired a bolt of energy at them, sending them backward once again. This didn't make any sense. They were just as strong as he was and there were two of them. Why was he able to fend them off so easily? And why were their movements so…twitchy? It was almost as if they were puppets being manipulated by invisible strings. Megatron couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it yet. Had they really been moving like that the entire battle? Okay, fine, so Starscream's beauty was distracting him…but he hadn't been _that_ distracted!

"Hold still!" Ravenwing hissed.

The kids watched the battle from their hiding place in the shadows. Megatron was wining, but the twins were getting closer and closer to gaining the upper hand.

"I have an idea," Rica whispered.

She slowly began to stand, ignoring the others as they warned her to get down.

"HEY! RAVENWING! Your makeup makes you look like a clown!"

Ravenwing looked startled. Megatron saw his chance and punched her across the face.

Carlos quickly got on to Rica's idea. He waited until ShockStar charged at Megatron to speak.

"My grandma runs faster than you and she doesn't have legs!"

ShockStar tripped in surprise and fell into Megatron's kick.

Alexis joined in. "You guys are wearing wigs, right? I mean, I've seen better hair on a bald guy!"

"Yeah!" Rad added. "And I've seen better moves on a dead man!"

The insults horrified the twins. They tried to concentrate on fighting Megatron, but the mere idea of not being perfect alone was enough to throw both of them off.

"Yay, go Megatron!" Starscream cheered. "Whoo! You can do it, my love!"

After a few more comments, the kids realized the twins finally managed to fight and ignore them at the same time.

"Oh, great!" Alexis groaned. "We need another idea."

"Hey, I'm working on it!" Rica snapped.

"Hurry up! We only have ten minutes left!" Rad exclaimed.

00000

_"Are you sure this is going to work?" Tri Blade asked for the fifth time._

_"Of course I am. Now, do you remember what you're supposed to do?"_

_"Yes…but I still fail to see how this is going to work."_

_Waverider sighed. "It's easy, Tri. This is our dream, right? If we focus hard enough, we can control what happens."_

_"Very well."_

_Tri Blade slowly walked over to the edge of the mountain and let his optics dim. He drew in a breath and held his hands out. A soft pink aura surrounded his hands. Suddenly, Terror Ray froze. The pink aura was now around Skye Flash, who looked up at the two in confusion._

_"Skye Flash!" Waverider said. "Play along!"_

_"What?"_

_"Do as I say!"_

_The aura vanished. Terror Ray found he could move again. He was just about to attack when he realized who was standing before him._

_WindFang._

_"M-my darling!" he said in disbelief. "You've returned to me!"_

_Any other Transformer would've blown their cover at this point, but not Skye Flash. No, he was much too clever and intelligent. He quickly assumed that one of the other Decepticons had used their imagination to disguise him as WindFang. Ah, yes…Waverider's words made sense now._

_"Yes," he replied. "Terror Ray…hold me. Please."_

_Terror Ray rushed to his (her?) side and pulled his beloved into his arms._

_His optics widened in pain when he felt something push through his stomach. He released the Transformer he thought was WindFang and looked down. He gasped in shock, for he had been stabbed! Pain filled his saddened optics as he gazed at WindFang. He fought back his tears as he sank to his knees. Finally, after a few moments to catch his breath, he spoke._

_"Why?"_

_"Idiot!" Waverider said. She and Tri Blade slid down the side of the mountain and walked over to WindFang, who instantly turned back into Skye Flash._

_"I've been deceived!" Terror Ray gasped. "But…but how? I am invincible! I am the Master of Dreams, the King of Nightmares! I am Terror Ray! I am…BATMAN!"_

_He slumped over and stared up at Skye Flash through dying optics. Time seemed to stop around him. He felt cold for the first time in his life. And suddenly…suddenly he remember his life before he met WindFang._

_"We win," Skye Flash growled._

_"S-Skye Flash!" he rasped. "I can remember!" A bitter laugh escape his lips. "Skye Flash…I…am your father."_

_"NOOO!" Skye Flash stopped in mid-scream and glanced over at Terror Ray. "Wait, does that mean you, my FATHER, was dating a girl MY age? YOU'RE SICK!"_

_"WindFang was older than you think."_

_"Ew!" Skye Flash whimpered._

_"Hate to break your family reunion, but we're freezing over here!" Waverider called. "Can we go?"_

_"How could I have forgotten! We only have five minutes left! Hurry, we must defeat the twins before time runs out!"_

_"What in the name of Cybertron are you talking about?" Terror Ray asked. "Wait…oh, I see! You thought that WindFang actually sacrificed Tri Blade and Waverider's souls! HA! That old myth is a bunch of rubbish. But, hey, you know how stubborn that girl was. She wouldn't listen to me when I tried to tell her that. She insisted on having a fancy ritual. So, I tapped into a dream of my own and brought the twins back to life."_

_"You mean we've been rushing around and worrying for nothing?" Skye Flash groaned. "That's just great! Tri, Wave, let's GO!"_

_They turned around and left Terror Ray for dead._

00000

The Decepticons and the humans watched as the twins let out a beautiful wail. They clung to each other, screaming and sobbing as their forms began to crumble. In seconds, there was nothing but dust. Starscream couldn't help but sob when the femme he once loved died. He knew she should would never return now.

Megatron wrapped his arms around the seeker and gently stroked his back.

"There, there, my jewel," he cooed. "I'm here, it's alright."

"STARSCREAM!" Alexis shrieked.

"Ah, dang it! My nose is bleeding again!" Rica whined. "Thanks a lot, lovebirds!"

"Lord Megatron!" a voice cried out.

Everyone turned to see Tri Blade, Waverider, and Skye Flash approaching. Megatron pushed Starscream aside and swept the other seeker up into his arms. Waverider could almost feel tears in her optics as she rushed into Cyclonus's waiting embrace. Demolisher pulled both of them into a hug and grinned at his best friend.

"You're okay!" Rad said, happily.

"Yeah!" Waverider laughed. "That whole sacrifice thing WindFang was feeding us was a bunch of who-ha."

An eerie and mocking cackle echoed off the walls of the cave. Everyone gasped when they saw Terror Ray stumbled forward, energon oozing from the wound in his stomach.

"You…you thought I was dead!" he laughed. "T-time may not have been against you when you were in combat with ShockStar and Ravenwing, but it _is_ against you now! I activated the self-destruct system in the computer room that WindFang set up. You have thirty seconds to escape before the entire cave explodes! Welcome to your doom…DOOM!" he fell over laughing and coughed a few times. He wheezed, his body had a violent spasm, and then he died.

"Slag!" Sideways swore. "RUN!"

Wheeljack and Thrust scooped up the humans, then everyone bolted out of the cave. They ran as fast as the could.

"Hurry!" Skye Flash exclaimed, his voice coming out in slow motion.

The explosion ripped through the cave. Everyone lunged out the front entrance and landed in the snow. The cave exploded. The day was saved.

Just as they did after killing Ravenwing nearly a month ago, the group floated into the air. The Autobots appear beside them and they began to spin faster than the speed of light. Their colours blurred and fused together. Rica threw up and her vomit flew into Thrust's face. Smokescreen, Hotshot, and Sideswipe were screaming like little girls.

And then…everything went black.

00000

Starscream and Megatron stared at each other in disgust, paying no attention as the kids explained what happened to the Autobots. They were just about to lunge forth and attempt to kill each other when Alexis coughed and scowled up at them. Starscream smiled and lifted the girl up. He wiped his mouth off on the back of his hand.

"Alexis, I can assure you, I am NEVER kissing him again."

"Good!" she said, grinning a bit.

Without a word, Megatron grabbed Tri Blade and forcefully kissed him. He pulled back, but kept his firm grip on Tri Blade's arms.

"I can't believe I kissed you!" he snarled at Starscream, glaring at him over the pyromaniac's shoulder. "You taste worse than ShockStar!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, you taste worse than Waverider's homemade energon!" the seeker retorted.

"My lord!" Skye Flash interjected. "Forgive me for interrupting, but I must go. I'd like to thank your soldier, Cyclonus. He was kind enough to punch in the coordinates for Cybertron on my ship's autopilot. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's been a very long and tiring day! I must return home. I would stay, but I am surly needed on Cybertron."

"Whatever," Megatron shrugged and slipped an arm around Tri Blade's waste. "Men! And…Waverider. Come, we must return to our base. Today has been far too random and pointless for my tastes."

They warped away and the so did the Autobots.

Smiling, Skye Flash stepped into his ship.

00000

The Decepticons and their Mini-cons sat around a large table in one of the storage rooms of the moon base. They were silently drinking energon, each consumed in their thoughts. This had been the worst day of their lives. It was pointless, embarrassing, random, tacky, cheesy, lame, and over before it really even began.

It was Demolisher who broke the silence.

"Lord Megatron?"

"Yes, what is it?" Megatron set down his energon.

"There's something that still bothers me…did I hear Skye Flash say that _Cyclonus_ programmed his autopilot?"

"That is what he said."

Cyclonus grinned and took a sip of his energon. He tried to look innocent as everyone stared at him, but they all knew he was hiding something.

00000

Skye Flash leaned back in his seat and closed his optics, allowing sleep to take him. Little did he know that he wasn't headed for Cybertron. He was completely obviously to the fact that Cyclonus had rigged his autopilot to lead him elsewhere. Honestly, how on Earth could someone as "smart" as Skye Flash allow Cyclonus anywhere near their computer?

Skye Flash slept on, unaware of the fact that his ship was heading straight for the sun.

**END**

A/N: Well, folks, there you go: probably the worst chapter my 50-Foot Eyesore stories have ever seen. This wasn't even that funny… If I left any loose ends, I am SO sorry. I'd like to thank you all for reading this and keeping this story going. Also, if this didn't upload right, don't blame me. I've uploaded this chapter three times now and it keeps messing up...so if it doesn't look right, I tried.

Until next time,

_Pretty in Scarlet_


End file.
